Abstract This Administrative Supplement to Enhance Program Evaluation Capacity will develop an evaluation plan that a) determines how URM students' educational experiences and scientific and organizational identity formation contribute positively to their achievement, commitment, and career choice and b) provides guidance for institutions in designing and implementing graduate education and support programs. This plan will be achieved in two stages. First, we will design a set of instruments that measures a) students' positive and supportive experiences within their core education and co-curricular experiences, b) their individual scientific identity, and c) their organizational identity alignment. Second, we will implement the measures longitudinally and prospectively to establish the relationship between these measures and students' achievement, commitment/degree completion, and career choice. These interventions are grounded in a positive, ?anti- deficit? framework that prompts research and evaluation questions about how URM learners persist and successfully navigate their educational journey. Informed by theories from sociology, psychology, gender studies, and education, the anti-deficit framework will be used to develop this evaluation plan that measures graduate programs' ability to create a supportive environment for URM students and to enhance those students' interests in academic careers.